Insecurities
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln stops a fight between his two daughters. the result didn't go so well...


Lamis didn't like leela when she got into that mood.

leela always had that moment when she decided to be a bitch.

it started when she tackled her abit too hard while playing football.

thud.

she fell on her back the wind taken right out of her. she let out a long painful groan.

leela had a cocky shit eating grin. she did that on purpose. 

"awwwh, sorry there, lame-is"

she said with every bit of bitchery in her voice.

"i forgot i have to be careful, i don't wanna hurt daddy's favorite."

lamis curled and flopped to the side to try to get air back in her lungs.

"you-" 

she breathed.

"did that on purpose."

she shook and tried to get up.

"oh, bullshit. you just can't handle abit of roughness, dad always babied you."

lamis wasn't used to rough housing. having been raised with lugosi dad made sure they didn't fight over food or drink, like he and his sisters did back in his day. he wanted them to be actually nice to each other. leela though, was raised by lynn and that...that just made her into a bleeding cunt with lamis.

"s-stupid jock bitch"

lamis growled. leela raised a brow and pushed lamis to the grass again when she rose up.

"talk shit, but i bet you can't fight, pussy!"

lamis was...not really a pacifist. she fought her own battles. and kicked the asses of anyone who messed with lugosi. and she usually took control of her temper, but it was wearing thin.

"i'm not fighting you, Leela."

leela laughed and had a smug look on her face.

"puss, you're a puss!"

"i'm not playing in on your little game, Leela!"

leela's lips turned into a crooked grin. a twinkle in her eye. Lamis knew she was going to provoke her. but she stood her ground. she wasn't going to give into anger or her!

"and you know what lame-is? your mom is a fucking whore, she fucked chunk behind dad's back , you know what that makes you? the bastard daughter of chunk."

Lamis's mouth dropped. shocked. suddenly her anger rose to a boiling point. blinded by her own anger. she felt heat under her eyes. and her logic, reasonings, her peaceful nature went out the window. for you see, insulting her mother wasn't just fighting words, it was a death sentence.

leela's grin fell, hell, lamis moved so fast in such a blinding speed she barely saw a pair of knuckles hit her forehead. leela grab lamis's shirt they both went down. lamis was slugging her face, but leela sheild and ram her knee to her crotch. but lamis was too angry to feel pain. leela bucked her off, and but she wouldn't budge.

finally leela caught her firsts in her hands and lean forward and headbutt her. lamis cried out and covered her forehead in her hands. flinching in pain. leela took this moment to sucker punch her across the face. lamis fell sideways and leela got on top driving her knee to her stomach.

"stupid bitch cunt!"

leela roared lamis lost air once again tears in her eyes. leela slapped her on the face. then pulled her hair, lamis moved her head and bit her wrist hard.

"ARGHH!"

Leela started punching her cheek. but lamis bit on harder.

"OW! OOWW! LET GO YOUR STARTING TO BREAK THE SKIN GODDAMNIt!"

the back door of the back yard open and slammed. the metal door that held the screen door vibrated. (you remember that sound?) and out came their father in a long sleeve sweater, orange. their head snapped up and stared. lamis slowly let go of her wrist, she took it back and rubbed it.

"what in the HELL is WRONG with you two?!"

he was a big man. a dorky man, but a man with a body of lex the total package. (look it up) for those who dunno, lincoln was basically a muscle man of a man. it was funny to lamis, he was once this skinny lil scarecrow with a big f'n head. and now? his dad looked like mr. incredible or some shit. before leela could pin it on her though, she pointed and said straight up-

"She called mom a whore, and said that i was uncle chunk's daughter!"

lincoln's blue eyes turned ad stared at his daughter, leela. her eyes flickered then turned her head and glared at her, lamis had a smug smile. i got you now cunt. whatcha gonna do sis?

"the both of you, inside, NOW!"

lamis didn't like that...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lincoln paced, paused and stared then paced, then stopped and stared.

lamis's face was bruised. she held a bag of ice to it. leela's wrist was swallon from the bite. and her left eye was bruised as well as a bump on her forehead.

"...so its true huh?" Lynn stood beside lincoln. she was a woman with muscle tone, build like a panther. the only glaring sight was that she wore a prosthetic leg on her right. car accident. nuff'said. she wore a tank top with shorts and she eyed both of them.

"you should know better to repond to leela's taunts."

she said to lamis. her mouth open but lynn held a finger to her own lips. lamis closed. but she shook with anger. she wanted to mouth off to her. tell her, 'than raise your fucking daughter right!' but she couldn't. she swallowed her anger down her throat. leela just glared at the carpet floor.

"and you, you were playing with her so well, why are you always randomly picking fights with your sister?"

leela's eyes harden.

"she isn't my sister."

ouch.

that cut deep.

lamis's anger was brushed away. she reached and touch her shoulder. Leela jerked it away and brought down the slap on lamis's face.

"Leela!"

Lincoln cried out.

"I wish you were never born!"

Leela screamed. lynn shouted.

"Leela Loud, you say your sorry to your sister, right now!"

leela held her ground.

"No! Never!"

she looked at lamis in the eyes. her brown eyes met lamis deep green eyes.

"I Fucking Hate You!"

slip flew through her teeth.

"If dad only been with mom-"

lincoln stepped in. 

"that's enough!"

she turned and pushed him. 

"FUCK YOU! YOUR NOT MY DAD! FUCK YOU!"

Lamis stood up and was ready to kill!

"you take that back!"

leela hissed like a cat.

"shut up, abortion !"

lynn growled. 

"leela!"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOUR NOT MY DAD! YOUR NOT MY DAD!"

leela ran passed her mother and up the stairs to her room. lincoln looked wounded. lynn placed her hands on his shoulders.

"she didn't mean it."

large tears drip from his cheeks.

"i wasn't good enough. i didn't try hard enough. i am a terrible father"

lynn's fingers grip firm.

"don't say that. she's just...lonely..."

lincoln looked at her. he was broken.

"she has all her sisters, and i spend as much time as i can with her."

lynn nodded and ran her fingers through his hair.

"shhh...she's just...jealous."

Lamis sat. she was mad. mad because leela made her dad cry. her dad...wasn't perfect. but to her he was...dad. sure, he spent more time with her, lester, and lugosi. they lived in the same house. they grew up together. the others were in seperate houses in royal woods.

but she knew her dad worked hard to become the animator and producer he was today. mom retired as a classical violinist. both of them work hard for her and her brothers...fuck leela.

yeah, fuck leela. she always gave her shit over every little thing. she just wanted her to be a sister, instead, she became a cunt...a stupid selfish cunt. okay..maybe she was wrong but for right now? she was a cunt. and she...she HATED her!

"common." lynn kissed his cheek.

"go home, i'll handle it."

lincoln nodded and looked at lamis. he nodded. she got up. they walked out and into the car. she looked from her window. and she saw leela looking out her window.

their eyes met. leela flipped her off. lamis sneered. she never hated anyone. even lamis showed carmen, aka, juicy some kindness even when she was a fat blubbery bitch of a bitch. but leela? just seeing her boils her blood.

the car started and the drive was silent. she knew dad was hurting. she knew he had problems. he felt guilty about how he fucked every sister, a few girls outisde of the family, sam, and ruth, her mom's friends. he was once drunk and bawling how he ruined everyone's lives... leela tore a closed wound. her father drove. he didn't make a sound. but she knew he was silently crying...

he reached and turned on the radio...and God must love to make her dad feel like shit.

I was dreaming of the past

and my heart was beating fast

I began to lose control

I began to lose control

I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

Oh my I didn't want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy

I was feeling insecure

You might not love me anymore

I was shivering inside

I was shivering inside

Oh I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

Oh my I didn't want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leela was angry. but it slowed. and she sat and reflect her actions. guilt set in and she realize what a bastard she was. and the way her dad looked at her when she said That she wasn't her dad. the look in his eyes. he...shattered him.

hot tears flowed from her cheeks and she choked. she hurt him. she knew what buttons to push and she didn't care. she was a monster and she unleashed her rage upon him. rage that was meant only for that bitch lamis...

lamis can go to hell and get ass raped by a hellhound. her dad... she frowned. as she turned the nob of her small radio. her heart sank when she heard the lyrics. that made her cry so fucking hard. ...in that moment, she wished she was the abortion.

I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

Oh my I didn't want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy

I was trying to catch your eyes

I thought that you were trying to hide

I was swallowing my pain

I was swallowing my pain

I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

Oh my I didn't want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy

watch out baby I'm just a jealous guy

Look out baby I'm just a jealous guy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END 


End file.
